


P.O.S - Corrupted Naoto

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [55]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Persona 4 characters: Naoto Shirogane & Rise Kujikawa and Persona 5 character: Tae Takemi... But her Shadow! Gaaaasp!In this One Shot, Naoto has been captured by Shadow Tae who corrupts her to turn her evil.





	P.O.S - Corrupted Naoto

Naoto Shirogane was tied up to the operating table, seeing weapons and machines around her. She was in a white lab coat, a helmet strapped to her head tight. It was a dark room with only a single light shining down on where she was restrained. As she struggled, she only heard a single chuckle in the shadows. Naoto looked around to try and find out who was with her. To her right, she saw a computer screen that read a corruption and anger level, which were low. Naoto grit her teeth in annoyance, trying to escape with no success. A silhouette of a figure approached the screen, looking at it.  
“Let's see...” A womanly voice spoke.  
“R-Rise?” Naoto questioned. “Who's there?”  
She shook as the figure kept looking at the screen. Naoto shouted at them to answer, the anger levels increasing from the screen. The figure chuckled, touching the screen.  
“Anger increasing...” She said.  
“Hey!” Naoto shouted. “Release me!”  
Naoto tried kicking her feet to try and break free, struggling her body even more. The figure finally stepped forward into the light, revealing herself to be Tae Takemi but with golden eyes.  
“Such a cute one you are,” Tae grinned. My name is Tae Takemi... Well, her Shadow anyways. The real Tae is long gone.”  
Naoto glared at Tae, struggling.  
“Let me go!” She cried out.  
“You think you’re clever, huh Shirogane?” Tae smirked. “Get yourself some yellow contacts, and white lab coat and bam, you've fooled everyone.”  
Naoto, who would normally be calm didn’t seem able to this time.  
“Shadows rule the world now.” Tae explained.  
“... Not all the world.” Naoto argued.  
“I know about Rise.” She teased. “I know your intentions...”  
Before the world was taken over by Shadow’s, Naoto and Rise went into hiding where Naoto disguised herself as Shadow Naoto to blend in.  
“So you found out... Shadow Naoto's dead. Rise and I killed her.” Naoto chuckled. “You finally know.”  
“Indeed I do.” Tae smirked. “And it looks like my experimental medicine is taking an effect on you.”  
Naoto had been captured a few days ago by Shadow Tae but couldn’t remember anything between then and now. Unknown to her, Tae had been injecting her with various medicines to make Naoto less calm and easily frustrated. Those were the key steps in Tae’s experiment to turn the remainder of the public into Shadow’s.  
“What do you want?” Naoto asked, kicking her feet around.  
Tae only watched Naoto’s small feet wiggle helplessly before placing her hands against them softly.  
“Well... I'm going to turn you into a servant of mine.” Tae replied.  
“... I'm not turning evil for you.” Naoto protested. “I know what you Shadows try to do with real people.”  
“We aren’t all bad you know?” Tae said.  
Naoto gulped as Tae looked at the screen.  
“You know, so many would love to see you evil.” Tae said seductively.  
“Sh-Shut up!” Naoto yelled.  
She tried not to get angry, shaking where she was restrained.  
“You’ll help hunt down the last and join me to rule the Shadow’s.” Tae continued.  
“Shut up! You aren’t touching me or Rise!” Naoto screamed.  
She struggled more, her anger levels increasing. Tae looked at the screen, smiling. She reached down her leg, grabbing a syringe with a sharp needle on the end of some dark red fluid. She moved it towards Naoto’s neck.  
“Do you really want this?” Tae asked calmly.  
“Of course not!” She yelled. “Let me out!”  
Naoto couldn’t control her anger, trying to fight her way to freedom. Tae only chuckled, injecting Naoto’s neck with the fluid as Naoto let out a scream, shaking violently. She stepped back to watch the event unfold. Naoto closed her eyes and gritted her teeth harshly. She just felt more and more angry, like a surge of fire and electricity flowing through her body. It slowly corrupted her, making her anger levels increase, reaching the level that a Shadow’s anger readings measured. She kicked her feet around more violently, her eyes trying to open.  
“Come on... Let it seduce you.” Tae teased seductively.  
Naoto shook more as her eyes slowly opened, making Tae see a red glow come from them.  
“There we go.” Tae clapped.  
Naoto’s eyes fully opened, her pupils red as she revealed an evil smile. Her body calmed down, relaxing as she breathed heavily.  
“You already look so evil.” Tae commented.  
“Evil...” Naoto moaned.  
She broke free from the restraints, the helmet smashing to the floor as she walked up to Tae. Tae grinned, putting a Shadow mask over Naoto’s face.  
“This should help show the world that you are evil and one of us Shadow’s... Shadow Naoto.” Tae explained.  
“Thank you... Tae.” Naoto grinned, lifting up her Shadow mask over her hair.  
“You mean Mistress correct?” Tae questioned.  
It seemed that the medicine worked too well on Naoto as she circled around Tae, putting her hands behind her back and observing her body.  
“My oh my...” Naoto chuckled, taking her hand. “What a smart Shadow.”  
“Do you obey me?” Tae smiled.  
Naoto only leapt onto her, pushing her down on the operating table. She licked Tae’s cheek, whispering into her ear.  
“Maybe...” She smirked.  
She jumped off the table, walking towards the door.  
“I’m going to bring the last living person.” Naoto laughed evilly, walking off.  
Though Tae was confused about the outcome of Naoto’s medication, it seemed it worked out in another form. Naoto was now an evil, corrupted woman. Looking at her shadow, she saw Naoto grip onto a knife, leaving the scene.

Time passed as Naoto was sliding the knife across the floor, her eyes glowed red, only hatred inside of her. She moved in a circular pattern around a tied up Rise. She struggled, gagged as she looked at Naoto in horror.  
“Rise.” Naoto smirked, her voice sounding like a villain. “Finally, the last of the normals.”  
Rise mumbled as Naoto put the knife in front of her eyes.  
“Shhhh my dear.” She smirked. “Everything will be fine when you are at my side.”  
Rise’s eyes widened, tearing up.  
“Oh shut up!” Naoto laughed. “I won’t hurt you. You’ll be my little... Drone by my side.”  
Naoto’s evilness had taken over her completely. Her plan was to get Shadow Tae to brainwash and corrupt Rise and then kick Shadow Tae to the side so that no one would interfere with Naoto being the ruler of the Shadow-filled world. Rise didn’t like that idea. Under her gag, she pleaded for Naoto to return to normal and release her. But it was too late, Naoto only felt darkness inside of her.

Years passed, as Naoto was now the ruler of the world of Shadow’s. She lived in a tall tower that overlooked the entirety of Tokyo. She sat on her mechanical throne; Rise was knelt down at her side. Rise’s eyes glowed yellow softly, part of her Shadow and part of her human. She was in a gold bikini, a black collar around her neck that pumped Shadow Tae’s medicine inside her slowly. Because of her Persona, it took much, much longer for the medicine to take effect.  
“What is the ratio of Shadow’s to humans?” She asked.  
“5:0... Mistress." Rise replied, shaking a little.  
“Good. That means you’ve accepted yourself as a Shadow now.” Naoto rubbed Rise’s hair.  
She stood up, walking to the balcony.  
“Follow me.” Naoto ordered.  
Rise stood up and walked behind Naoto, watching Naoto’s butt sway back and forth. As they stood at the balcony, there was red fog everywhere, the sky also red.  
“The world has evolved. Humans are no longer the main ones on top.” Naoto grinned, turning to Rise. “How is my beloved?”  
She stroked Rise’s hair with her blue nail polished fingers.  
“P-Perfect... Being with you.” Rise replied.  
She only thing she thought of was pleasing the supervillainess of the world: Naoto Shirogane: Her beloved.  
“I want you to love me.” Naoto smiled warmly, glaring at Rise.  
“I-I do!” Rise replied suddenly. “I love you so, so much!”  
“Good girl.” Naoto replied. “Just like the rest of the world.”  
Her laughter echoed across the landscape, full of hatred and evil, the only emotions Naoto was capable of feeling. Rise only watched, shaking in fright as she nuzzled Naoto softly. She felt Naoto’s arms around her, her hands reaching for Rise’s chest. Rise wouldn’t say no anymore to the corrupted Naoto doing that since it wouldn’t be long now till Rise was as corrupted as her: making themselves the greatest pair of lesbian supervillainesses the world had ever known...


End file.
